


Midterms

by jam_lord24601



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), Bisexual Jack Kelly, Cuddling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack being Jack, Les Jacobs is a bean, M/M, Sarah is so done, Sick Davey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: Davey's coming down with a bad cold during exam week, and he's too stubborn to admit that he's sick or take time to rest.Jack is dealing with the fact that his foster parents seem to actually care about him, and he can't believe it after all the horrid foster homes he's been in.Sarah is just trying to make sure her idiot brother and his boyfriend don't do anything stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Davey groaned, resting his head down on the pile of books in front of him. He had three midterms tomorrow, and Jack hadn't come over in a week. Well, that last part was Davey's fault. He had banned Jack from coming over during exam week. He and Jack both knew that if he came over to "study", the two boys would just end up cuddling on Davey's bed watching the Flash or something. Davey needed his study time, and that's why he was so surprised to hear a playful knock at his bedroom door. Only one person knocked on Davey's door like that.

"Come in," Davey called, his voice scratchy and sounding congested. 

Davey smiled when Jack opened the door and walked into his room. Even though he'd banned Jack from coming over for a week and Jack was completely ignoring that, Davey was still glad to see him. 

"Heya, Davey," Jack grinned, moving behind Davey and hugging him from behind. 

"Hi." Davey whispered, not wanting to further bother his irritated throat. He'd been sick all week, and it sucked. 

"You doing okay, Dave? You sound sick." Jack asked, moving one of his hands to Davey's forehead. Davey instinctively leaned up against Jack's cool hand. It felt nice and cold against his hot skin. "You're burning up!" 

"I'm fine," Davey mumbled, pushing Jack's hand off his forehead, not wanting Jack to worry about him. He loved his boyfriend, but he needed to study for midterms, and Jack was probably going to make him take a break. The second Jack's hand left his forehead, Davey really wanted it back. He was starting to feel too hot.

"When was the last time you got a full eight hours of sleep?" Jack pestered him, moving Davey's books and laptop out of his reach so Jack had his undivided attention. A smart move that Jack had learned over the years. If he wanted to get Davey's attention, he had to take away all books and shut his laptop off. 

"I don't know. Third grade, maybe?" Davey sighed, running his hands through his wavy dark brown hair. He wished he wasn't so hot. He'd already taken his sweatshirt off, and unless he wanted to be teased endlessly by his sister, it was probably best he kept his shirt on while his boyfriend was in his room.

"That's not healthy, love," Jack said softly, pulling Davey close. 

At first, Davey protested. He already felt like he was on fire, he didn't need Jack's body heat making him hotter. Then a shiver ran through his body, giving him the feeling that he'd been dumped in a pool of ice water, and he buried himself deeper into Jack's embrace. He felt a kiss press against the top of his heads Jack rubbed his arms and back, trying to warm him up. Wrapped tightly in Jack's arms and starting to feel warm again, Davey started to feel tired, and he just wanted to go to bed. He felt his eyes drifting shut, and desperately tried to keep them open. He needed to finish at least one more chapter in his history textbook before going to bed. 

"Davey? Are you listening to me?" 

Davey sat up abruptly at the sound of Jack's voice. He'd accidentally zoned out.  

"Yup," he nodded, yawning before slumping back into Jack's chest.  

"You need to go to bed," Jack told him, rubbing Davey's back.

"I need to study," he whined halfheartedly. Jack's chest was warm and it was making him sleepier, but Davey couldn't have moved away from Jack even if he wanted to. 

"You've studied enough, love, I'm sure you can recite the whole textbook from memory," Jack laughed.

He was probably right. Davey had been studying the same textbook for the past two weeks. Without giving him a chance to protest, Jack pulled Davey off the chair, carrying him bridal style to his bed. Jack set him down gently before laying down next to him. 

"You're not allowed to be in my bed," Davey mumbled. His parents had set a reasonable rule: no sleeping with your significant other until you're at least twenty. 

"What if I asked permission?" 

"Good luck with that," Davey chuckled. 

* * *

After getting permission from Davey's parents, (they said yes as long as the door stayed open) Jack sprinted up the stairs back to his boyfriend's room. He'd been planning on watching more of the Flash, but that would have to wait. Now that he thought about it, Davey probably would've made Jack study, even if he wasn't sick. Davey was always telling him that he needed to be more responsible and actually study for his exams. In Jack's defence, he'd already gotten into the college he wanted. It had taken a lot of his free time junior year to get into NYU with Davey, but he'd done it. Davey always rolled his eyes when Jack responded with that. 

Davey had always spent as much time as he could studying for big tests. He'd been like that ever since Jack had met him in second grade. Davey had nearly killed himself back in sixth grade (by accident) because he'd been so worried about his first ever midterm, that he'd forgotten that humans need food, water, and sleep to survive. Jack had been horrified when his (at that time) best friend had ended up in the hospital during exam week with an IV because he'd gotten too dehydrated. Ever since, Jack had made it his personal job to make sure Davey got plenty of food, water, and sleep during exams. Of course that had gotten hard to do when Davey banned him from going over during exams starting freshman year. 

Jack walked into Davey's room quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he'd, managed to fall asleep. 

"Jack?" Davey asked quietly, rolling over to face Jack. "Did you get permission?"

"Yeah, just gotta keep the door open," Jack smiled, crawling into bed beside his boyfriend. Davey immediately curled up against his side. 

"I really should finish that chapter," Davey mumbled as Jack carded his fingers through Davey's hair. 

"Go to sleep, love." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do another chapter of this because people seemed to like it and I like when people like the things I write. 
> 
> Also, there's some swearing in this, just saying because I didn't say it in the tags

Jack woke up at 6 am sharp when his alarm went off. Wait… alarm? Jack never set an alarm because he didn’t have one.

 

Opening his eyes, he found himself in his boyfriend’s bedroom, with his boyfriend sound asleep with his head on Jack’s chest, and an arm thrown over Jack’s stomach. It was really cute. He didn’t want to get up, but Davey needed to wake up and Jack really needed to use the bathroom.

 

“Davey,” he whispered, rubbing the sleeping boy’s back. “Wake up, love.”

 

If David heard him, he did an excellent job pretending that he didn’t have ears, because David continued to sleep on and ignore humanity.

 

“Dave,” Jack tried again, this time shaking him gently. “Time to get up.”

 

When David still did not move, Jack carefully slid out from underneath him and decided to just let him sleep for a little while longer while he freshened himself up. He always kept a set of clean clothes and some toiletries over at the Jacobs’ just incase things ever got bad with his foster parents, which hadn’t happened with his new family, but he just wanted to be prepared for disaster. It was something that David’s parents understood, and they told him their doors were always open for him, something Jack was eternally grateful for.

 

When he reached the bathroom, the door was closed and the shower was running. It looked like it would be a while before he could use the bathroom. A few minutes after he’d resigned himself to staring at the wall paper, Sarah came out of her room, looking like she’d rather be in bed than awake and walking around.

 

“Oh, hey Jack!” She smiled at him when she saw him. “Didn’t realise you stayed over.”

 

“Neither did I,” he yawned. He’d meant to just take a quick nap, but he’d ended up staying asleep until morning.

 

“Big mood,” Sarah nodded sluggishly.

 

“How’s Katherine?” Jack asked, eyes half closed because he was too tired to keep them open.

 

Katherine Pulitzer had been Jack’s ‘girlfriend’ when he was in eighth grade of exactly one month before she came out as lesbian. To this day, Race, Spot, and Crutchie would not stop teasing his about the fact that he was such a bad boyfriend, he turned his first girlfriend gay, and they continuously crack jokes about how Jack will turn David, who is about as straight as a round about, straight.

 

“She’s fine,” Sarah yawned, making Jack yawn too. “Is your new foster family treating you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I haven’t been with them for long, but they seem like the type that doesn’t really care what I do.”

 

“Oh,” she nodded awkwardly, not really sure what else to do.

 

Jack understood what she meant. It was hard for kids with families to understand that a good foster family was one that didn’t care what you did as long as you didn’t cause _them_ any trouble, because they’d lived their whole lives with parents who genuinely loved them and truly cared for their well being. The majority of foster families weren’t like that.

 

Before either Jack or Sarah could strike up another conversation topic, Les opened the door to the bathroom, and, are looking at Sarah to see if she didn’t mind, Jack went to clean himself up.

 

* * *

 

When he got back from the bathroom, David was still asleep.

 

“Davey, you’ve gotta wake up, love,” Jack said loudly, shaking him gently to try and wake him up. “You’re going to be late for school!”

 

At the words, ‘Late for school’, David shot straight up. The relaxed look he’d had in his sleep was replaced by one of panic and stress. The dark bags were more visible now that he was sitting up, and Jack noticed now how pale David looked.

 

“What time is it?” David asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“6:45, but I don’t think you should be going,”Jack answered, looking at his boyfriend in concern.

 

David didn’t say anything as he leaped out of bed, grabbed a set of clean clothes, and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. Shaking his head with a sigh and knowing he’d never get David to stay home, he headed downstairs for breakfast. Davey’s parents had left early for work, and Sarah was making pancakes by the time Jack had gotten downstairs after making sure his hair wasn’t sticking up in any odd places.

 

“How many do you want?” Sarah asked as she poured more pancake batter onto the pan.

 

“Two is fine, thank you,” Jack smiled at her. “Want any help?”

 

“I got it, but thanks,” she told him.

 

Jack went to go sit down at the table next to Les, who was playing Minecraft on Sarah’s phone. Pulling out his own phone, he saw 29 texts and 14 missed phone calls from Crutchie, Race and his foster parents.

 

* * *

 

**[RACE]**

 

[10:20] **Hey, Jack, your foster mom somehow got my phone number and wants to know where you are.**

 

[10:56] **Hello? Could you please call your foster mom, she keeps calling me, and I don’t like it.**

 

[1:47] **Dude, just answer her! She keeps calling me!**

 

[3:09] **Where the hell are you, Kelly? Answer your damn phone!**

 

[3:48] **Your foster parents found out about you and Dave, by the way. (It wasn’t me, swear to God)**

 

[3:48] **But I don’t think they’re mad about it, so there’s that.**

 

[3:52] **Will you just answer your damn phone?**

 

[5:57] **Fucker**

 

[5:58] **I’ll just see you in class**

 

* * *

 

**[CRUTCHIE]**

 

[10:34] **Sorry to bother you so late at night, but Race said you weren’t answering your phone, and that he wanted me to tell you that your foster mom was   calling him and wants to know where you are.**

 

[11:25] **Jack?**

 

[11:25] **Is something going on? You’re usually on your phone til midnight**

 

[12:01] **I have to go to bed, but please tell your foster mother where you are.**

 

* * *

 

**[‘Mother’]**

 

[9:52] **Where are you?**

 

[9:58] **Where are you, Jack?**

 

[10:23] **I just called your friend, and you aren’t answering his texts either.**

 

[10:46] **Where are you?**

 

[10:57] **Why aren’t you answering me?**

 

[11:36] **You are grounded when you get home.**

 

[1:45] **I called your friend again, and you still haven’t answered him.**

 

[2:04] **We need to have a conversation about the fact that it is not acceptable for you to stay up this late and not answer me.**

 

[2:05] **Come back to the house, Jack.**

 

[2:29] **Are you at your boyfriend’s or a friend’s house?**

 

[2:38] **Why is the location on your phone turned off?**

 

[3:12] **Will you just please come home?**

 

* * *

 

**[‘Father’]**

 

[12:06] **Hey man, your mother is worried.**

 

[1:41] **She’s really worried about you, will you please just answer your texts?**

 

[2:39] **Hey man, I get that you’re a teenager and all, but It’s really not okay for you to just disappear of the face of the earth, turn the location on your phone off, and ignore people. Please just let us know you’re safe.**

 

[3:19] **Please just let us know if you’re okay, bud. Your mother hasn’t gone to bed because she’s worried sick.**

 

* * *

 

Jack just stared at his screen in shock. Never before in his life had foster parents been worried about his safety and even gone so far as to call his friends to see if they knew where he was. He quickly shot back replies to the people who’d texted him.

 

* * *

 

[ **RACE** ]

 

[6:52] **Sorry man! I didn’t get your texts till now**

 

[6:52] **Where even were you?**

 

[6:53] **Davey’s. I accidentally fell asleep while trying to get him to stop studying for five seconds**

 

[6:54] **Wow.**

 

* * *

 

[ **CRUTCHIE]**

 

[6:54] **Sorry, I was asleep. Thanks for texting tho**

 

[6:55] **Tell your mother where you are!**

 

[6:55] **Getting there**

 

* * *

 

**[‘Mother’]**

 

[6:56] **I’m fine, I was at Dave’s and I was sleeping. Sorry to worry you**

 

[6:56] **See you after school**

 

 

* * *

**[‘Father’]**

 

[6:57] **I’m fine, I was asleep. Sorry to worry you**

 

* * *

 

“Something wrong?” Sarah asked, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of him.

 

"My foster parents called Race and have been trying to find out where I am," he answered, still not quite believing the fact that they cared that much to go through so much trouble to find out where he was. There had to be some kind of catch. They were probably going to beat him or something once he got home.

 

"Because they care about you, Jack," she told him as if he were an idiot. "My parents would do the same thing if I didn't come home or tell them where I was. In fact, they did do that three weeks ago when my phone died over at Katie's house."

 

"They don't care about me, why would they?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his pancakes.

 

"Maybe because they aren't bad people?" David suggested as he walked into the kitchen. He still looked a little rough, but after taking a shower he looked a little better. 

 

"I dunno, Dave," Jack sighed. "That usually isn't the case."

 

"Well, maybe they really do care about you, Jack," Sarah said.

 

"They went through all that trouble just to see if you were okay," Les added.

 

"Well, I'll find out tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this has taken a turn I didn't expect, but here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! I'm open for any requests you guys have!


End file.
